stargatefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:LIMAFOX76/Archive 1
Ok... you have now administration rights :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 30 janvier 2009 à 15:55 (UTC) Star treck... Bonjour, je viens de lire, sur la page d'accueil : "pour la série science-fiction la plus longue de l'histoire de la télévision". Je suis un grand fan de Stargate, mais -là- c'est une contre vérité ou alors il faut ajouter : (mis à part Star Steck). Bien cordialement. lionel ---- * Quand on parle de plus longue, je ne parle pas de la franchise, mais de la durée d'une seule série, à savoir Stargate SG-1 qui a atteint 10 saisons de suite, ce que n'a pas fait (à moins que je ne me trompe) une seule série de Star Trek.--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 07:57 (UTC) ---- Re-bonjour, Star strek a très largement dépassé les dix saisons : version originale, puis reprise / continuation avec de nouveaux acteurs... Curieuse catégorie / appellation que "Acteurs féminins". En français, on écrit -depuis toujours- : "Actrices". ;-))) Bien cordialement. Lionel ---- ** Après vérification sur Imdb, le nombre maximum de saisons pour une série Star Trek est de 7 (pour The Next Generation, Voyager et Deep Space Nine) ce qui confirme le record du nombre de saisons et d'épisodes pour SG-1. Ce record sera peut-être battu par la série Smallville qui marche fort et qui peut fortement atteindre, voire dépasser les 10 saisons. Comme je viens de le dire, quand je parle de longueur, je parle de longueur de série, pas de franchise. Sur ce point, il est clair que Star Trek dure depuis beaucoup plus longtemps (45 ans tout de même). Les séries Star Trek sont des spin-off, c'est-à-dire, des séries indépendantes tirées de l'original qui lui n'a duré que trois saisons. Cordialement.--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 08:10 (UTC) ----- Il a existé en tout cinq séries Star strek : * Star Trek ou La Patrouille du cosmos (appelée parfois en anglais Star Trek: The Original Series, TOS, ou Star Trek Classic) : trois saisons * Star Trek : La nouvelle génération (Star Trek: The Next Generation ou TNG) : sept saisons * Star Trek : Deep Space Nine (ou DS9) : sept saisons * Star Trek : Voyager : sept saisons * Enterprise devenu au cours de la troisième saison Star Trek : Enterprise : quatre saisons. Soit, au total 28 saisons. Pas facile de dire clairement que certaines sont des spins-off car plusieurs acteurs, comme Leonard Nimoy (pas toujours en rôle principal mais récurrent), ont joués dans beaucoup d'épisodes des diverses saisons... En fait, c'est la même série à des époques différentes. La mention (mis à part peut-être Star Stek) serait tout de même la bienvenue. Bien cordialement. Lionel ---- * En regardant Wikipedia, je m'aperçois qu'il y un terme que j'ai oublié, «sans interruption» ce que je vais rajouter dans la page d'Accueil pour éviter toute confusion et mettre tout le monde d'accord.--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 08:29 (UTC) ---- Oui, ce terme évite le problème car il s'est souvent passé plusieurs années entre les différentes séries. Je réittère ma remarque : curieuse catégorie / appellation que "Acteurs féminins". En français, on écrit -depuis toujours- : "Actrices". ;-))) Bon, sinon, bon wiki avec un solide contenu ! Bien cordialement. Lionel ---- * Pour la définition du spin-off, il s'agit d'une série télévisée, dérivée d'une série originale, dans laquelle, soit aucun personnage de la série originale n'est utilisé, soit un ou plusieurs personnage apparaissent, voire se retrouvent personnages principaux (exemple d'une série non SF : Friends et Joey, spin-off qui a le personnage de Joey comme principal). Concernant, la catégorie «Acteurs féminins», bien entendu, que je connais le mot «Actrice», mais comme je commence à construire les catégories, je reprends les termes anglais que je francise. Les sous-catégories étaient plus faciles avec «Acteurs féminins», mais je vais modifier cela très facilement vu qu'il y a qu'un seul article pour l'instant (Amanda Tapping). ;-))--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 08:44 (UTC) ---- Avez-vous des échos de la diffusion des séries sur M6 ? (car la chaîne ne semblait pas très emballée par les derniers scores; idem d'ailleurs pour Smalville...). Lionel ---- * Ce n'est plus M6, mais Série Club ou éventuellement W9 (appartenant au groupe M6) qui diffuse les épisodes de Stargate. Pour l'instant, toutes les saisons de Stargate SG-1 ont été diffusées au moins deux fois sur les chaines françaises. The Ark of Truth et Continuum ont été diffusés sur OrangeCinemax il y a environ un mois. Les saisons une à quatre de Stargate Atlantis ont été diffusées, la saison Cinq ne l'est pas encore, aucune date de fixée pour l'instant ; par contre, la saison complète est disponible en DVD. Concernant, Stargate Universe, rien n'est fixé pour les diffusions françaises.--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 09:08 (UTC) ---- OrangeCinemax et SérieClub : il faut être abonné; soit une large minorité de foyers (dont je fait parti). J'ai loupé la dixième saison de Stargate SG-1 (sans doute diffusée sur W9 à la fin de la rediffusion de l'ensemble ?). Quand à Stargate Atlantis, j'en suis resté à la fin de la saison 2 (sur M6). Un des service que pourrait rendre le wiki : c'est -dans la mesure des connaissances- de prévenir par Email les personnes intéressées des dates, horaires et chaînes des diffusions des épisodes des séries; car on ne peut pas -constamment- avoir le nez sur chaque programme de tout les chaînes. Petite remarque : Les saisons une à quatre (et non un). Bien cordialement. Lionel ---- * J'avais commencé à le faire (voir horaires de diffusion), mais c'est un travail de longue haleine puisqu'il faut aussi le faire pour les pays francophones (Belgique, Suisse, Québec, on est sur la toile) et le mettre à jour tous les jours à partir des sites télé correspondants Vu que je suis un peu «seul» pour l'instant, c'est très difficile vu le nombre d'articles à créer et la mise en forme à faire pour que ce wiki soit attrayant. Ce que je peux dire pour l'instant c'est qu'aucune chaine française ne diffuse Stargate. Sinon, de manière générale, dès que la diffusion d'une nouvelle saison est annoncée sur une chaine française, je le mets sur l'Accueil.--LIMAFOX76 13 juillet 2009 à 10:44 (UTC) Goa'uld qui entrent par les mains Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à répondre mais j'étais pris dans un long et fastidieux déménagement qui a duré deux mois. Les Goa'uld passent par les mains dans l'épisode où Jackson rencontre pour la première fois le unas, avec qui il va devenr amis par la suite, sur la planète d'origine des Goa'uld. Les Unas ont inventé des colliers afin que les larves de Goa'uld ne les pénétrent plus par le coup mais ces derniers ont trouvé la parade en passant par les mains. Dans cet épisode, plusieurs soldats du SGC vont devenir des hôtes. Mais je ne me souvient plus dans quelle saison de la série.--ZOTHOP décembre 27, 2009 à 17:47 (UTC)